1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to messaging traffic, and more particularly to techniques used in connection with prioritizing messaging traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems and other components may be interconnected by one or more communication connections in a network configuration. The network may support transmissions in accordance with well-known protocols such as TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol), UDP (User Datagram Protocol), and the like. It may be desirable to provide a prioritization technique for use in connection with prioritizing the messaging traffic in a network. One existing technique may provide for prioritization based on known pre-assigned destination port numbers. The port number may be found, for example, in the TCP header of a TCP message. One drawback of using pre-assigned port numbers is that malicious users may set their applications to use this port number or an application may unintentionally specify one of the pre-assigned prioritized port numbers when the application should not. Another technique for systems using the IPv4 protocol includes performing prioritization based on the Type of Service field included in the IP header. Another technique for systems using the IPv6 protocol includes performing prioritization based on the flow label included in the IP header.